Starcraft : The Nanosuit Era
by Richard Razner
Summary: This is a story about Starcraft with the Nanosuit 2 technology ! The two character Nova - Lockwell aren't main character, but they will make an appearance ... Umojan's Assault P2 Up !
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

**Hello everyone,  
Here I'll start this new fanficton, bu****t I need to tell you ****a few small details before;**

**Firstly I do this fiction in English, understand that I'm French, and try to do a story entirely in English is very difficult to me.  
But I want to do this challenge because I would like to improve my level.**

**After, the story itself is special.  
Because I decided to create a "fusion " of two worlds.**

**Crysis and Starcraft.  
But I will not take the characters of Crysis, just what made it an excellent game, the Nanosuit 2.  
I will create a new character (Raven) and make him a place in StarCraft universe. He's a Dominion's soldier, he's part of the "Cerberus Program" and he will be equipped with the Nanosuit 2.  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy it, but I know there will be a lot of language mistakes.  
So apologize me ^ ^**

**Happy reading!**

**PS ; If you don't know what is "Cerberus Program",  
Type "Cerberus Program" on google and click on the first link ...**


	2. Prologue  Part 1

_In 2502, a race of humans called "Terran" have sat in an area there are many hundreds of years ago. This known as "Koprulu" is dangerous, vicious, filled with hostile creatures ..._

_The Terran have engaged war against the alien races, some Protoss and Zerg. __The problem was these two last mentioned have some advance, either in technology (Protoss) or in numeric superiority (Zerg.)_

_Humans have begun the development of new weapons systems and more sophisticated than each other.  
__Now under the banner of the Dominion, in this dark and chaotic years that is 2502, Procyon Industries, the leader of the weapons systems innovation, author of the famous CMC-300 and 660, is about to reveal to the humanity, a huge leap for mankind ... _

**-March 5, 2502 - 21:30 - Procyon Expo - Korhal IV-**

_A huge stage, a giant hall, special effects, breathtaking, the cries of many invited to the exhibition ...  
__There's no doubt we are "Procyon Expo", held every year to present the innovations in the industry.  
__And here, on stage, its director of 85 years old speak. _

Marxson; "Welcome first for everyone in our beloved show. Each year, it's a real pleasure, a passion to present you our innovations and to share with you."

"Procyon Industries this year, decided to give your more"serious", highest, to set the bar even more than last year ... Of all the years exactly."

"Innovation and Scientific Research has no limits in this world, only our creativity and knowledge acquired are our ... That barrier must be destroyed!"

"This year, we, Procyon Industries, will mark the completion of an ancient era, an era of a obsolete generation ..."

"The wars that we have around the area are vital to our survival ... But the victory is surely not in our side."

"The Terran need another solution, a better solution, more powerful. More efficient equipment by which I mean, the best weapons, armor ..."

_Meanwhile behind the scenes ... _

Gald ; "Raven, prepare yourself it will be soon your entry ..."  
"You must be happy, you a simple Cerberus soldier make an appearance at this expo, with the privilege to wear this thing !"

Raven (his code name) was sitting, not speaking, stress at its peak. When an engineer and a doctor came to tell him ;

Doctor; "Raven? Is it you ? Follow us ..."

_He complied.  
__The three arrived in a room, in surgical operating room. __The doctor asked him to move into a kind of machine in human form.  
Once done, it rose slightly to position themselves parallel to the ground, facing the laser machines. _

Doctor; "Don't worry, the operation lasted only a few minutes."

-Initialization assembly systems-  
-Preparation of component parts-  
-Neurological scan done-  
-Patient 100% ready for operation-

Doctor; "Do not move! It may hurt a little. We are about to attaching the Nanosuit to you."  
"After this, we will perform another scan to detect a flaw."

_Mechanical arms out on both sides of the "siege" of Raven bearing plates and various "pieces" of metal.  
These same put components on Raven, without binding.  
__They keep them in place, then the lasers did the rest. _

-Main armor being installed-  
-Fixation done-  
-Connection and fastening members joint-  
-Leggings and arm fixed connection to main armor, done-  
-Setting up security protocols-  
-Nanosuit successfully sealed-

_Raven has suffered like a dog during the operation, but he could finally get up with difficulty.  
__It took a few steps to make sure he was okay.  
The helmet was not yet in place. _

Doctor; "Results ... ... Your Nanosuit has performed perfectly attachment to your body.  
Your brain is connected with the information systems of the suit. "

"This is the helmet, the core operations center. NEVER LEAVE HIM!"

Raven ; "Understood."

_The engineer brought him up the helmet on his head. _

-Integrating new DNA profile-  
-Cerberus "Raven" identified-  
-Switching to core function mode-

Doctor; "Now, your combination is enabled."  
Engineer ; "No time to lose, you're on stage! Go !"

_On the scene : _

Marxson; "In the year 2502, I present the evolution of the Terran army! The evolution of the soldier!"  
"My dear ... Welcome to the future ... Welcome to war!"  
"Here come to life the Nanosuit !"

_So Raven received the order to go behind the stage, with the Nanosuit. _

"This is evolution! With this armor, the victory will come as standard !"

_The crowd, the huge crowd cheered the director and his speech, admiring the new generation of armor. _

"Let the technical point of view."  
"This armor uses all the advanced technologies at our time."  
"Based on nanotechnology, this will provide to the soldier more Strength, Speed and Stealth !"  
"Nothing can resist to him ... so carefully designed, composed of carbon fullerenes / Niobium and plates used to support the human skeletons, made of Coltan / Titanium, nothing can pierce this jewel of technology."

_He began to move towards Raven. _

"Even the most piercing Terran bullets"  
"Not even the most deadly Protoss Plasma ..."  
"... Not even the most bloodthirsty Zerg."

_Now, Raven is controlled directly through the radio system (15tb/s) by his superior. _

"Now let me show you a little demonstration. This man is a soldier, the first to wear our Nanosuit and the first to use it. He's a Cerberus's program soldier ..."

_Raven then began running, and began to use his Nanosuit. _

"First, we'll show you the "Strength"part."

_The soldier was concentrated and folded ... Then releasing the muscles jumping to a height of several meters.  
The crowd was extremely surprised, cheering redoubled cries the Director and the soldier.  
__They were not alone on the stage, sets of engineers, medics, camera ... _

"That's not all ... Now let's move on ... Let's stealth."  
"Raven, activate your camouflage ..."

-Cloak Engaged-

_He disappeared from view for all, not even one second. _

"Look, time to adjust to ambient light was not even 1 second."

_Raven re-appeared. _

"Perfect. Now lets demonstration of the toughest, Armor mode ..."

_Brought back so many shooters, with larger caliber rifles that the army have designed. _

Commander ;"Ok, crush him !"

-Maximum Armor-

_Thousands of bullets hit the Nanosuit, a plume of smoke is created. The shooters are out of ammo.  
Raven go out of the smoke, intact, all balls are ground, crushed, they ran into the armor, and no more ...  
This is the huge uproar in the hall, the crowd did not need more proof to know that it's innovation of the century. _

Marxson ; "Sure, the armor has a limited power, however, it will recharge quickly, in 3 seconds."  
"It also has better tools, such as infrared - thermal vision,"Tactical options", live radar, danger gauge ..."  
"You'll understand! Our enemies have no longer to live"  
"Here come the Nanosuit era !"


	3. Prologue Part 2

_**After 1 hour demonstration ... ... **_

_Raven returned backstage to prepare for another demonstration, but this time not the Nanosuit, but newly created weapon of Procyon. __His comrade, Gald, is there to help him prepare. _

Gald: "Hey Raven! You forgot the magazine here!"  
"You're head in the air or what?"

_The Cerberus is in effect at the time head-to-air, for after such a parade with the Nanosuit, it is still in shock.  
__Raven takes off his helmet, revealing his face, and puts on a display. _

Raven: "A little fresh air, how it feels good!"  
Gald: "How was that exercise ?"  
Raven: "... Uncommon ….."  
Gald: "Well, I see."

_On stage ... _

Marxson: "After this short demonstration of our new exoskeleton, we'll move on ... .."

_Suddenly the glass ceiling for showroom all broke, hundreds of gunshots rang out.  
Ropes are hoisted from the top down, many "soldiers" gliding along the strings.  
They were dressed in black armor and carried out military.  
These same soldiers opened fire on the crowd, causing thousands of deaths. The action takes place at a high speed ... ..  
The first guards tried to stop them but they are largely overcome.  
__Marxson, shocked by the scene before his eyes, tried to hide behind the desk and slipped quietly behind the scenes.  
Then after a long sprint through the corridors he finally found the soldier's squad Cerberus.  
_  
Marxson: "Help!"  
Gald: "What happens?"  
Marxson: "We are attacked by soldiers!"  
Gald: "Soldiers? It's impossible! "  
Marxson: "They are not the army, it's certainly a paramilitary unit!"  
Gald: "I'll call for reinforcements. We must try to hold on until the support arrive ..."  
"Raven, arms up to the best you can, we will have a boring job to do ..."

_For the first time, Raven can test the Nanosuit, with real targets and enemy ... ...  
__The opportunity is too good to go.  
He re-equipped his helmet and took a C20A gun placed on the rim.  
_  
Raven: "Let's rock!"

_Gald Raven and then pass to reach the main stage and face the soldiers.  
Nanosuit equipped , the Cerberus loaded his rifle.  
Other guards joined the battle, supports both of them._

Gald: "We'll separates in two Raven, you take them by the right flank, ok?"

_The two went to work ... ...  
This promises an exciting time for "first tries" of the Nanosuit to the battlefield._

* * *

Gald: "Warning Raven, I see a group of 5 men who are moving towards your position, take them down !"

_Gald and his team are both in what was the room of the public. A huge hall ... ... And riddled with men armed to the teeth.  
Regardless, the duty to maintain the position pending reinforcements passing over everything.  
__Raven is informed that a small squad heads to him, so he decided to take them by surprise in order to kill them without any "noise". _

-Cloak Engaged-

Gald: "It's now or never, there are in your sights!"

_In stealth mode, without a single footstep, he approached them and then set off the fight with 5. In fact the first was stabbed in the neck that take off the camouflage of Raven. _

Soldier: "He's here! Liquidated me this pile of scrap !"

_The last 4 remaining opened fire as he can, the problem was that Raven knew nimbly dodged the bullets and protect themselves. _

-Maximum Armor-

_With his silent C20A he took aim and shot over the heads in a split second. __No bullet was wasted. How is this possible? With the Nanosuit's tactical functions__.  
No time to admire the small victory that Gald contacted him._

Gald: "It's good to have them killed, but it starts to heat up serious in my side, they are taking the audience hostage and kill'em."  
"We'll have to find a loophole for them ... ... But what they want in the end?"

_At this point, the two could be heard in the huge speakers in the room the "responsible" for this chaos:_

Cole: "For all security personnel and other soldiers of shit! Before you begin the "negotiations" we will make a small dot on our right ..."  
"We want one thing, a machine, a weapon! This old cunt Marxson knows what it is ... ... We want his fucking Nanomachines!"  
"We also know that a pitiful wear them, then either he comes here, before I bring them to me on a platter! Either I prop up all these damned hostages! From now on will have 1 of it there who will leave all minutes !"

_Stress rises to a high level in Raven, he begins to panic. __But Gald, did not budge and stays cool about this situation. _

Gald: "Raven, well listen me, this freak does not seem very convenient, we will have to play his game in an instant ... ... You're coming as he said, then I'll pass the plan and what it must do, OK?"

Raven: "Ok ... ..."

_The plan was simple, Raven has to pretend to surrender ... Undoubtedly, for a first "Real time exercise ", he is intensified well … But nevertheless, Cerberus runs and follows the indications of his comrade. He thus makes to the soldiers already present, not far from his current position. His internal rhythm is also fast as an engine of F1, but it tries to calm down in vain .. After 10 minutes, the disorders confusions parties led Raven to the deliberate place, that is in the projection room in the upper floor. But there, strangely his guides" left the spot of escort to an another unit, apparently of higher rank than them. It is when she began to speak that Raven raised an eyebrow inside his helmet._

Jessica: "Okay, leave him at the moment, it is I who will lead him to the leader."  
Soldier: "As you wish."

_She fixed both of them then turned around towards Raven. She gave a very violent butt of his rifle in the head of the Cerberus. _

Jessica: "It's a little extra from my part."

_She pulled a small device from the pocket of his armor ... .. Also very special because it is an armor of Ghost. _

Raven: "You're a Ghost?"  
Jessica: "Shut the fuck up"

_No doubt, it is. __So this little device that sent activation of small laser beams and Raven swept up and down. A scan was performed. _

Jessica: " Shawn"Raven" Weaver, it's your name ?"  
Raven: "Yes ... but wh ..."  
Jessica: "Shut up, I don't asked your biography! Move now!"

_Anyway he has no choice. So he obeyed and followed throughout the projection room to get to this mysterious "Cole"._


	4. Prologue Part 3

_Raven and Jessica arrived in the projection room after a few minutes. No sooner he had time to scan the room as the Ghost pushed him again. Raven is now in front of "Cole". _

Cole: "I started to get impatient! Good job Jessica."  
"Now serious things start."  
"Here is the famous Nanosuit ..."

_Cole shook his hand to his guards, they seized Raven and forced him to place himself in a machine not at all reassuring ...  
__However, the Cerberus can't use his suit because he could clearly see in the room hostages threatened by soldiers._

_The situation is more serious that he does not know what may happen ...  
Until his Nanosuit automatically scan the Ghost. __These informations shocks Raven :_

"Name: Jessica Stratton  
Affiliation: Terran Dominion  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Division: Ghost Program - Dominion Internal Security Division. "

_At that time, Raven really doubt the reasons of the presence of this ghost among these "intruders".  
But he didn't have time to think, he's already in the machine. _

Cole: "Nice try, tin' man! Wondering certainly what's this machine?"  
Raven: "I don't doubt ..."  
Cole: "She'll just get you out of this Nanosuit ... But your chances of survival are almost zero..."  
"Go! Close This!"

_Raven was locked inside the device, which certainly go destroy all his chances.  
The sounds of different fixation system were heard, they are preparing to "unseal" the Nanosuit from Raven.  
He tries somehow to struggle, but the suit is now off-function. The lights illuminate the gear, mechanicals ans magnetic arms out of the sides of the seat._

Cole: "At present, these are our Nanotechnology" Imagine what we can do with ... The Dominion will soon be destroyed! "

_What Cole didn't anticipate is that Ghost just now ... She quietly approached a guard who took several hostages at gunpoint, then ... .. __She cut his throat with a psi blade.  
__This surprise attack creates slight reaction time within Cole and any other soldiers present in the room. __She killed with the help of his psionic abilities the rest of the soldiers who held the hostages.  
But do not believe that it's over ... now we know what the Ghost is doing here, an infiltrated agent, but ...  
__Cole isn't being duped, he activated a psychic jammer.  
__Jessica, who killed almost all the Cole's guards, turned quickly toward him and activate her psi blade_

_Nobody paid attention to the fact that a bullet rifle had killed technician involved in the device which is locked Raven ... Not even that same bullet landed in the control panel of the unit. __The Cerberus is stunned inside, but the machine has not had time to withdraw the Nanosuit ... So it no longer controls the latch lock that is completely out of service and therefore open.  
_

Cole: "I thought a bit of an attempt at "cowardice" from you Stratton, but I also thought you would be more intelligent than that. You can tell me now who are you really?"  
Jessica: "Lieutenant Stratton, Dominion Internal Security."  
"The party's over for you Cole, your attempt has failed!"

Cole: "I should be afraid of a shabby ghost of shit? You make me laugh ..."  
Jessica: "The reinforcements are going to happen soon, you just have no issues!"  
Cole: "Really?"

_He rushed to draw his gun and fired without hesitation towards the Ghost. __Fortunately for her she has to dodge and take cover. _

Cole: "Come to fight if you really are what you pretend!"  
_  
__She waited whether seen backaches, arriving soundlessly behind to attempt to stab him. __But surprisingly, he turned when she was inches away from him and furtively grabbed the arm of the Ghost twisting, making her let go his rifle. The greatest amazement she had is when she perceive that her psi capacity was ineffective against Cole, or rather as "off duty" ..._

Cole: "Nice try b*tch!" But I'll need more than a Ghost's bullshit, Arcturus's bootlickers! "  
_  
Jessica is held by the arm, twisted, can't move and the pain is quite unbearable.  
Cole took his revolver and pointed she between her eyes. _

Cole: "Too bad to have to eliminate such a beautiful creature! What a waste ... Welcome back to hell!"

I guess you just imagine what will happen ...

_When Cole charged his gun and go shoot, Raven deactivates his Nanosuit's camouflage and took Cole from behind.  
The Cerberus has managed to "take back" his mind and smash the lock device in which he was locked.  
__He grabbed Cole's arms, pulling them toward him, then he put a blow of knee in Cole's pelvis which propelled him on the opposite table. _

Raven: "Changing plans !"

_Cerberus walked slowly to Cole, but he tried to shoot him. _

-Maximum Armor-

_The bullets were content to crash on the armor and fell to the ground.  
Raven then picked up the man and dragged him to the huge window bay.  
He seized him at the throat by his right hand, strangle him and with all his strength rocked it against the gigantic window …_

_Cole was propelled through the large window and plunged into the void, over 200 meters tall.  
His fall was fatal to him, he never recovered when he reached the parking ground._

* * *

**-March 5, 2502 - 23:10 - Procyon Expo - Korhal IV-**  
_  
Security reinforcements arrived now, the civilians hostages were took over by the police called in an emergency on site.  
__The police handcuffed and boarded the soldiers responsible for the hostage taking.  
Now Cole and the "spoiler" are out of harm's way, although there remains a lot of "Soldier", but their leader was killed by Raven._

_Marxson have finally emerged from his hideout.  
The police closed the exhibition and hurried of the spot staff to make the civilians go out and begin the investigation on this paramilitary organization._

_Gald, the team-mate of Raven joined the scene._

Gald: "Raven! Thank God, I thought you were finished when they placed you in this unit!"  
Raven: "..."

_The Cerberus is in no mood to joke ... apparently is where several officer police came to see Raven and Gald and Jessica. Their captain spoke. _

Captain: "Well, it seems we faced disaster ... It's been a long time that we actively seek Cole, he's a leader of a paramilitary company, he worked in very dark traffics ... ".  
Gald: "Like what?"  
Captain: "The list is long, we can cite hazardous materials, biological and chemical weapons, stolen military equipment ..."  
Gald: "I see ..."  
Captain: "We would have preferred to have in life, but it was apparently decided otherwise!"

_Gald being occupied with the captain, Marxson come too, but for Raven. _

Marxson: "Well done Raven!"  
Raven: "... I have not played at all ..."  
Marxson: "Actually, I'm especially impressed with how you fit the Nanosuit ... It's very interesting ... Your body was perfectly accustomed to the suit ..."

_Raven seemed as troubled by something. According to him at that moment something goes wrong, a detail lacking ... _

Raven: "I didn't make the job, but it's Lt. Stratton ..."  
Marxson: "Yes yes ..."  
Jessica: " Dominion Internal Services sought to lay hands on Cole for a long time and we had foreseen that he will come here for this new technology ... The Nanosuit precisely."

_Marxson smiled slightly but Raven was still in the same state. __The Captain had finished with Gald, he asked his men to evacuate civilians and to close the show until further orders. _

Captain: "We must now investigate Cole and his paramilitary unit. I think the soldiers we captured will be ... Enough cooperative."  
Gald: "I hope so too Captain, this thing is very fishy ..."

_Gald turned to Raven and gave him a pat on the back. _

Gald: "So Raven? You just gun down one of the biggest bandit of the Dominion If that's not luck ..." "You can be sure you are going to skyrocket your rank! "  
Gald: "Over and above the fact that it is thanks to this "Armor" that you were able to reach there … Impressing suit."  
Raven: "Gald, this suit as you say ... There's something ... I feel it's not like any other armor that I could wear before ... It is much more advanced than that ... "

_Marxson raised an eyebrow. _

Marxson: "Tell me more Raven."  
Raven: "In fact, it's as this armor and me, us made one as I've to begin to fight with Cole …"  
Marxson: "Interesting."  
Raven: "This power … I'm not used to having it so much, being able to be invisible, or to be a "Hard-Man" !"  
Marxson: "... It is anticipated Raven, do not worry about it ..."

_Raven's superior had made the trip to ensure that his rookie was still alive.  
Colonel Larry arrived at the scene. _

Larry: "Good job Raven!"

_The Cerberus made the military salute to his colonel. _

Raven: "Thank you my colonel."  
Larry: "You managed to stop one hostage-taking and kill the one we've been looking for ..."  
Raven: "It's not thanks to me, but to Stratton … She made the biggest of the work."  
Larry: "…. Then well done Lieutenant Stratton."  
Jessica: "I've made my duty."

_Larry posted a pinched smile on the side of his lips. _

Larry: "Sergeant Weaver ( Raven), I have to admit that on in this case, for the essay of Nanosuit, it's remarkable."  
Larry: "That's why Sergeant, in accordance with the Joint Staff and the science department, YOU are now the official tester and holder of the Nanosuit 2 for the army and the Cerberus division!"

_Weaver seemed not quite understand what the colonel has told. _

Raven: "... I'm supposed to understand what?"  
Larry: "Raven, Dominion's Armed Forces has heavily invested in the Nanosuit 2 program, you're the one that was designated to wear this armor. You'll have no more the CMC 660, it will be this new Nanosuit, your armor."

_Raven faints.__  
_  
Jessica: "I think sir that the priority at the moment are civilians."  
Larry: "... Ok, you're right Stratton."

_Gald was glad for Raven, but strangely Marxson was too. _

Marxson: "This is just the beginning ... The Nanosuit is still at its starts ... Raven is the ideal man for testing."

They s_pent 2 hours to evacuate civilians and close the area of the expo.  
Only the police remained on site. Jessica, Gald, Raven and Colonel Larry and the army troops now divided._

* * *

**That's the end of the prologue! ****In the next chapter we will address the heart of the matter.  
****The Nanosuit, Raven and the new characters I plan to add. I also renamed the chapters.**

**I hope you 'll like it! **


	5. Umojan's Assault  P1

**Note to readers : Nova will not come in this chapter, sorry =)**

* * *

_5 months have passed since the events on Korhal IV, at Procyon Expo.  
The Cerberus were implanted into the army in several divisions. The program Nanosuit 2 (N2) was also adopted by Cerberus. Raven is also the holder of the combination, single copy produced to date. _

**-Umoja's orbit ; Aboard the "Gray Tiger" 3:30 am- **

_The cruiser approach the orbit of Umoja, with on board countless military teams. Team Alpha, Beta, Charlie and Delta are in the forefront. Raven has been assigned to the Delta Team, under the orders of Colonel Larry. This team was just en route to the briefing room, in order to know what are the priorities and objectives of the mission. Raven ran into the hallways to reach this room. Once there, the Cerberus took place around the table and Major Leavenworth spoke._

Major Leavenworth:"Well soldiers, open your ears for time of this briefing. Intels reports a significant military presence in the C652 area of the surface of Umoja.

_A hologram appeared in the center of the table._

Major Leavenworth:"As you see, Umojan troops are mostly located in this area. These soldiers are Anti-Dominion, they are a threat for all of us."

"We must do everything to prevent these 'rebels' to advance more in their approach. But the problem is that the foundation laid by them are heavily defended and they'll never let go large vessels."  
"That is why we will need to disable their security systems ..."

_A Marine asked a question._

Marine:"Major, if I may, if their defenses are able to destroy cruisers, how we will destroy them ? I mean, if with huge ship can not, how can we do?"

Major Leavenworth:"It's just your job! Spies have reported that systems managers of their defenses are further north, on a hill."

"Your mission is to infiltrate their systems and to destroy them. It seems simple, but did not think it'll be."  
"Each team will be guided. Alpha Team, you will be guided by me, Beta and Charlie team by Major Barnes and Team Delta by Colonel Larry."  
"Is that clear?"

_When Raven was going to respond, the ship was shaken violently and the lights went out. The emergency generator started running, red lamps lit._

_The voice in the loudspeaker sounds._

Pilot:"A whole crew, everybody took office, the ship is attacked by a Behemoth-class cruiser."

Leavenworth:"What?" No, it's impossible, how they knew? "

_The present teams of pressed to go to carry supports in every corner of the ship. The Delta team is asked on the deck._

Admiral:"Team Delta, glad to see you here, but things are spoiled for us! Look."

_A holographic screen appeared._

Admiral:"Umojan had us by surprise, but the situation stays under our control. We have to engage the battle against their cruiser, but they seem firm and don't want to let go."

"We are taking damage every moment, it's crazy, how can they have a strike force as powerful?"

_A very violent jolt shook the whole ship, this time was much more serious._

Pilot: "Damnit!" We have damage to the safety generators! "  
Admiral: "Which ones?"  
Pilot:"All of them!"

_Raven looked at the screen and said: _

Raven:"The Umojan seems to have an idea in mind. I think we fall into their trap."

_The admiral did not believe his ears, we would indeed say that Umojan truly had them by surprise and that in more the situation seem turned to the advantage of Umojan._

Admiral:"Well, concentrate our fires to their artillery, I want all our aerial combat ready to take off to engage the battle."

_A bip was heard across the bridge. He was followed by an alarm sound. _

Pilot: "My God, look at that!"  
Admiral: "What happens?"  
Pilot: "We detected significant energy levels on the surface of the planet."  
Admiral:"Which means?"

_The ship, until every inch was made shake, and severely affected. The alarms sounded throughout the ship.  
_

Pilot: "We are seriously hit, we must abandon the ship!"  
Admiral:"You face me ? Never !"

_The speakers shouted: _

"The ship is severely damaged, the Umojan cruiser begin to prepare a Yamato cannon's shot to destroy the building completely."  
"That all the equipage abandons the ship and take the helps' pods in the direction of the surface of the planet."

Admiral:"Team Delta, no time to lose! Go to the launch port and take a pod!"

Raven:"On my way!"

_All the staff run in the numerous corridors of the ship, in all directions. The stress, the panic and the desperation gains the equipage. The Delta team as well as Raven rushed until all the ship shake._

Adjutant: "Hull breach detected, depressurizing imminent."  
Raven:"Fuck this!"

_Explosions showed everywhere in corridors, making difficult to access the flight decks. Among which one in height in the corridor 117, the one that had taken the Delta team.__  
_  
-Maximum Armor-

_Raven was hit by the explosion but with the Nanosuit it was only down. _

Gald: "Fine ?"  
Raven: "Yeah I'll be fine. Go, we hurry! Flight decks are down the hall!"

_Rubble blocked airlock. _

Raven: "Fall back!"

_He gave a kick with the increased force of his armor.  
The airlock was shattered. The haste, the speed of the action which take place under the eyes of all was fooling. Everything took place in an outstanding speed. The Delta team finishes arrive at the launch port bridge and get in a pod._

Raven:"Equip the safety harness, that may shake."

"I hope everything will be fine ..."

_The Gray-Tiger was burning and went to crash on the surface of Umoja. The pods left one after one, and he team Delta also left. Inside, it was real one trampoline. The pod was piloted by the automatic system, adjusted to go to the points of the initial mission, that is the heights to the North of Umoja. Raven feel that something else is going to occur … Indeed, the pod had managed to penetrate into the young orbit that 2 AA missiles chased after the pod. Autopilot began the procedure to dodge the missiles. This operation worked for the 1st, but the 2nd .. The 2nd missile collided the pod, the shock was so sudden and violent that Raven lost consciousness while he was still in the nacelle. His Nanosuit had nevertheless activated the Armor mode. The pod exploded and fell as a stone to the ground of the planet ... The connection with the Raven's Nanosuit was cut, nobody known at this moment what happened to sergeant Weaver (Raven)._


	6. Umojan's Assault P2

_**In this chapter i'll try to make more action.**_  
_**And also, i'll add a new function to the Nanosuit. Because it's not the Nanosuit in 2023, but in 2502. The technologies aren't the same, this Nanosuit is more powerful.**_

* * *

**30 minutes later ... **

_The scene was more or less not a pretty sight. The pieces of the wreckage of the pod just hang out everywhere, the Delta team seems to have been decimated by the explosion. Just a few bits of dead remains among the fragments of the crash. However in these fragements, something is still alive, still moving, or rather is still running. The Nanosuit did indeed survive the crash, but when he is the person inside ... _

-Suit is rebooting - Please wait-  
-Rerouting systems-

_Raven began to die slowly, it felt good end for him. __But it was not counted on the fact that this armor also need him ... _

-Switching to core function mode-  
-Life support priority engaged-  
_  
The Nanosuit initialized survival system. You could hear the beginnings of landfill, until the system is operational. The armor gave a first defibrillator shot on Raven which had the effect of keeping awake for just a few small moments. A second shot was given, the effect took a longer time, but this is not enough. __In the third and final blow, the soldier completely revived and inspired a lot, as if he had to remain head under water for several tens of seconds. __He turned his head to the right and left, he saw pieces of scrap metal and pieces of dead bodies, his former teammates. The Cerberus then tried to get up, what he did, then walked a bit to discover the extent of the crash. That of desolation and horror of the death of his team discovered it. He pressed the button on the radio on the side of his helmet to try to contact a survivor if there are: _

"This is Raven at any squads survivors of the evacuation of the Gray-Tiger, do you read me?" 

_No answers. He repeated his attempt. _

"I repeat, do you read me?"

_Still nothing. It seems then that is the only survivor of the crash. No m__ore time to lose, the first thing he should do was to locate himself relative to the Umojan's security complex. __It was through using the tactical map of his interface that could move in the direction of the valley which the complex is located. Even he could observe after arriving on a hill. With his binoculars embedded in Nanosuit, he quickly analysed the key points and the building structure. _

"The command ship is on the other side of the orbit of the planet. If I go into this center and destroy the security systems, the Umojans will have no longer defences on the landing area, this which will allow the troops of the Dominion a solid landing. There must also be a way to contact the ship in command center. " 

_Raven then decided to go to storm the complex security alone, anyway he had no other options. __10 minutes after he sits on one edge of the valley and kept always in sight of the complex. Find the entry was his first goal at present. __The scan performed by the Nanosuit indicated that the opening was located in the basement. Now had to find the entrance to the underground. Raven made itself the most discreet it can to keep up with a freighter carrying supplies towards the security complex. He grabbed the cargo and climbed into the rear trailer. This is how he could enter the security center._

* * *

_Before the cargo arrives at its destination, Raven leave the ship since he passes the gates of the complex, in stealth mode._

-Cloak Engaged-

_He slipped quickly into the first passageways that make up the infrastructure. According to the Nanosuit's Tactical Evaluation, the armory is located one floor up and is well defended. __Because Raven needed weapon casually ... He took the road from the armory, taking off his camouflage, because then it will pump his energy for nothing. __Discretion was the watchword ... at least until it reaches the desired location, and that he had inadvertently identify just inside the armory. The soldiers on site were ordered to kill him and walked toward him. Raven was in the main hall of the armory saw the guards rush hole him like a watermelon. __He did not give them this opportunity, it was he who ruch them to. __He began to open fire. _

-Maximum Armor-

_The bullets did nothing but flattened on the armor and the Cerberus swooped toward them. He jumped and landed in front of the first soldier, linking the show by giving frontkick to the guard who was projected against the wall and violently battered. Raven went stealthily entering the dead guard's weapon and shot the others who tried to kill him anyway. The armor made him referred only to the heads for no waste of ammunition. _

"Stop me that damn armor! Kill that bastard!" 

_The Cerberus then went into a frenzy ... He thrust the emergency door that led outside to a courtyard linking the security center and armory. The soldiers had expected because there were aplenty in this court. __Raven took his C20A gun and shot guards one by one. __He moved to the side and run to dodge the bullets until a heavy unit with a rocket launcher fired at the wall behind the Nanosuit; This last warned Raven of a rocket coming and he jumped at full speed from the corridor open in the middle of the yard. The blast destroyed the wall but Raven jumped. __When he landed he gave a violent punch to the center, because there was a group of soldier where he would land. __The Nanosuit then created a powerful shock wave when his fist knocked to the ground, propelling the soldiers around Raven to 20 meters. The Cerberus got up, looked up and saw that the rocket launcher. Seeing as well as on the palisade at the top a soldier hurried to catch a heavy machine gun, he seizes the rocket launcher and in an instant locked the heavy machine gun. __The rocket goes and destroyed the heavy machine gun and the guard blew into pieces. __Then it was the power mode, the default mode, Raven ran with all his strength to look beyond human capacity to jump by concentrating the power of Nanosuit in his legs and grabbed the fence to climb over. The security center was now at the bottom of the corridor, behind the lobby in front of Raven._

Again, no time to lose, he gave a kick on the lock to make it shatter. He sprinted along the corridor with his shoulder to push the controls security center's door. Cons by now he took his time to seek the office of communications and contacted the Dominion command ship in orbit of Umoja.

Raven: "This is Raven, do you read me?"  
Larry: "This is Colonel Larry, yes I get you Raven. Thank God you're alive!"  
Raven: "The Gray Tiger was destroyed, teams Alpha - Beta, Charlie and Delta have been decimated."  
Raven: "But I kept the order, and now I'm in the security center ..."  
Larry: "That's fine sergeant! You must find the main console and pirate it."  
Raven: "Copy colonel."

_He complied and searched the room to find the console. But before that he took care to lock doors from the inside to stop the incoming soldiers Umojan. The console will eventually be seen by Raven and he began to hack. The operation took 5 minutes. Now, the defences of the C652 area are out-services so the massive landing may now take place. But unfortunately, by destroying the system of security, Cerberus has destroyed the energy systems of the complex. This effectively put base in the dark. _

-Nanovision Enabled-

_Umojan's soldiers struggle to get their hands on Raven, but he escaped from the room through the air duct. This labyrinth led him towards the Vulture's hangar. But a problem arose. The security guard had sent a 'ShadowGuard' to kill Raven. A ShadowGuard is like a ghost, except that they don't have neural inhibitor. __So a ShadowGuard was there, he was pinned Raven in the hangar at Vulture. _

ShadowGuard:"Then like that it is you who cause so many commotions? A simple heap of scraps? Go, that we finish it."

_He rushed to the Cerberus with its PSI blade turned on, for cut in half Raven. Fortunately Raven jumped on the side and dodged the psi blade. The ShadowGuard rose and smiled scary ... He began to use his psychic powers intent to cause brain damage to Raven. That's when the Nanosuit had a strange reaction._

-Psychic Intrusion Detected-  
-Assessment of psychological index measured at 5 ~ 6-  
-Deep Layers Protocol Engaged-  
-Nanopsy-Shield being activated-  
-Semi-Organic Hybrid Cells engaged-  
-Nanopsychic-Shield activated-

_In the largest surprise of Raven, was fitted with the Nanosuit or rather a sort of semi-organic cells are 'awakened' to create a kind of psychic shield. __The ShadowGuard noticed nothing and intensified his cerebral attack on Raven._

-Psychic Intrusion Detected-  
-Nanopsy-Shield Activated-  
-Psychic energy-storage Initiated-  
-Charge 100% full for Nanocatalytic wave-

_The wave 'Nanocatalytic' materialized and some spread at once throughout the room. The most amazing and astounding was that when the wave struck ShadowGuard, it suddenly stopped his psychic attack and seemed writhing in extreme pain in his head. __His brain, his head ends with 'explode' in some ways ... The Nanocatalytic wave is a wave intended to override to the maximum the brain of the psychic source and thus destroy it completely. But__the Nanosuit needs to accumulate enough psychic energy. The amount depends on the strength of the attack on the psychic significance on the Nanosuit. All of this is called 'Nanopsychic Shield'._

_Raven remained a few moments stunned then he decided to take a Vulture and go to the C652 area in preparation for the landing of the Dominion's fleet._

* * *

**_I hope you'll like this chapter and the "New Feature" of the Nanosuit :)_  
_Don't forget to comment !_  
**


End file.
